1992–1993 school year
This article lists the general events of the 1992–1993 school year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as witnessed by the majority of students and staff. It leaves out those events which are only known to Harry Potter and the people close to him. General events .]] *The Slytherin Quidditch team is bought seven Nimbus 2001 broomsticks as a gift from Lucius Malfoy, to ensure that his son, Draco Malfoy was made the team's Seeker. *Argus Filch's cat Mrs. Norris is petrified, and graffiti on wall declares that the Chamber of Secrets has been opened on Halloween. *Professor Gilderoy Lockhart founds the Duelling Club. *Harry Potter is suspected to be the heir of Slytherin after speaking Parseltongue at the duelling club. *Throughout the year more victims of the Salazar Slytherin's Basilisk are petrified: **Colin Creevey **Nearly Headless Nick and Justin Finch-Fletchley **Hermione Granger and Penelope Clearwater *Close to the end of the school year, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore is suspended by order of the school governors, but is reinstated after the mystery of the Chamber of Secrets is solved. *Hagrid is taken to Azkaban as he was connected to the original opening of the Chamber of Secrets. *Harry and Ron Weasley venture into the Forbidden Forest and meet the Acromantula Aragog who informs them that Hagrid was innocent. *Harry, Ron, and Professor Lockhart breach the Chamber of Secrets. Lockhart attempts to wipe Harry and Ron's memories, but is incapacitated himself. Harry Potter kills the Basilisk and saves Ginny Weasley who had been opening the Chamber all year. *All victims are revived with a draught prepared from Mandrake roots near the end of term. *As a school treat, Professor Dumbledore cancels all exams. Hermione is not happy about it. Staff *'Headmaster:' Professor Albus Dumbledore (removed for a few days later in the school year) *'Deputy Head:' Professor Minerva McGonagall *'Head of Slytherin House:' Professor Severus Snape *'Head of Ravenclaw House:' Professor Filius Flitwick *'Head of Hufflepuff House:' Professor Pomona Sprout *'Head of Gryffindor House:' Professor Minerva McGonagall *'Arithmancy teacher:' Professor Septima Vector *'Astronomy teacher:' Professor Aurora Sinistra *'Care of Magical Creatures teacher:' Professor Silvanus Kettleburn *'Charms master:' Professor Filius Flitwick *'Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher:' Professor Gilderoy Lockhart *'Divination teacher:' Professor Sybill Trelawney *'Flying instructor:' Madam Rolanda Hooch *'Herbology teacher:' Professor Pomona Sprout *'History of Magic teacher:' Professor Cuthbert Binns *'Muggle Studies teacher:' Male Professor *'Potions master:' Professor Severus Snape *'Study of Ancient Runes teacher:' Professor Bathsheda Babbling *'Transfiguration teacher:' Professor Minerva McGonagall *'Librarian:' Irma Pince *'Gamekeeper:' Rubeus Hagrid *'Caretaker:' Argus Filch Quidditch Match-Results *Gryffindor-Slytherin: 180:90 *Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw: *Gryffindor-Hufflepuff: cancelled due to the attack on Hermione Granger and Penelope Clearwater. *Slytherin-Ravenclaw: cancelled *Gryffindor-Ravenclaw: cancelled *Slytherin-Hufflepuff: cancelled Cup winner The Quidditch Cup was not awarded this year due to the attacks on Muggle-borns (the final match was cancelled). House Cup #Gryffindor #Slytherin #Hufflepuff #RavenclawHarry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game) - PC version See also *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *1992 *1993 *1991–1992 school year *1993–1994 school year *1994–1995 school year *1995–1996 school year *1996–1997 school year *1997–1998 school year Notes and references 93